powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shuyuu/You "Sona" Myung
"" Young girl with the speciality of Hacking,and Technology. Her IEN allows her to harness technology to her will.After she was led to participate in the Games she was allowed 4 skills per sector to aid her in her journey to reach the end,win the game, where she would plot to overthrow the "Higher Ups."In the beginning she was revealed to be living within the more outside ring of society,alongside many other survivors. Amongst them are Yu Li,Mi Micalled Bunny Man and Ha Nie.Within the backouts of the Inner Metropolis thriving,with the twist that they are living inside of a constructed field that still provokes health issues as it's not perfected to the extent and thus to lower rates of mortality,the "Higher Ups" would take children born of current generation in a procedure which extends their lifespan.However this soon proves to be a difficult task as the number of generation children dwindles forcing the Higher Ups to try a different method. Along the way she met the Black Bird,who aids her in her journey to reach the end and became her partner.Although the others react strangely to him,some even fearing him to an extent. She later soon learns there have been other extremely talented individuals who are chosen in selection for this test. Appearance Sona appears as a young bubble faced girl wiith reddish brown hair and red eyes ,before going "vanished" she wore a more primitive style of clothing and her hair was untied and messy.After leaving the horrid internals of the Higher Up's cities,she grows into a young woman,her hair tied up into a ponytail,she wears a pair of headphones,dons a brown bag and boots,wears a purple dress shirt and a loose,brown parka and a pink scarf. Personality Natural born leader,tough nut,she's accustomed to the actual nature of the remainder of humanity and is in a torn state between thinking life should be saved or everything is truly hopeless.She states she despises the generalization of "Heroes". As she has known throughout all of her life there hasn't been anyone who's heroic on the standards of being a savior. She's not completely pessimistic but by far she doesn't play sweetheart or doting in fact she felt she was more at home with living within the outskirts for so long. Despite so she desires to return to the inner cities but felt she could never do so out of fear of being killed. She's shown to be overtaking and a bit bossy around others.However she always ensures the wellbeing of others and believes that working as many functioning minds anything can be achieved. She also puts others before herself being the one who's testing the waters. It's often this trait that others liked,but often tells her she needed to have more self respect. Furthermore she has a reputation for "not b*tching" a rather though personality that seems to handle everything.This is possibly due to her fearing she would crumble away by her actual self thus she needed to create a sort of barrier for herself.Taken to extreme when she was wounded and still tries to attack her enemy. Abilities 4 Starter Skills ''' '''Within the first five rounds contestants were barred from using alternative methods aside from their 4 skills and perhaps any weapon they so attain.They had to utilize all of their skills that they attained based on their DNA print in order to seek out the main goal of the first few games solving a chain of links to decrypt the first puzzle.The skills are not generated at random they are specifically fitted to the contestants. #'Activation & Deactivation- '''This ability allows Sona to activate and deactivate any electronics she so chooses,she can choose to activate a machine,or deactivate someone's phone or intersecting lines or power chords.Albeit temporarily.She upgraded this skill in the later games. #'Data Manipulation-'Everything is data within the cybernetic world,this skill essentially became controversial as when she attained it,the board immediately considered a rematch.As within the world placing the contestants everything is a programmed alter reality with 99.9% meld meaning it's almost reality through another complex explanation (explained later) thus this ability allows Sona to shift,alter, or change the data aka everything inside the plane of the city game existence.To limit her advantage Sona was #'Hacking Intuition-'Sona's first skill she gained during her childhood she was able to bypass the HU's security allowing multiple corridors to be opened.She did this remotely,another time she was able to shut off the cameras through a stolen phone.Throughout the first few games she was able to rewire a phone call to listen to conversations between other players,trick their GPS or orientation,and even prevent their phones from working.Slowing them down.Unfortunately this can be used against her the same way should the other person know hacking and knows who is hacking them. #'Mechanism Constructs-'''This ability allows her to construct various objects,tools and perhaps robots to aid her.She was able to create a small lamp from whatever she could find from a hardware store,be able to put together and repair a unused oven/stovetop.However she would require parts and tools in order to do so,this skill does prove her creativity perk. 'Upgraded Skills ' Equipment Kraysie History Early Life Sona was born in the outskirts of town but her parents died before her birth leaving her to be harvested and taken to be raised to full conception elsewhere.Upon being born,inside of her genetic DNA contained a vital code/protein that was found in all children born after their parents died, essentially creating a deviation of the human genus ,upon discovery the Higher Ups who lived only with the aid of harvested inferior or dying people who were claimed to be too weak,utilzed and implanted the strains onto themselves forming a protective coat to prevent themselves from being ahnihalated.Sona was placed amongst many other youths who were all accounted for Arma and how they utilized them.Sona born with a more rebellious side began to notice the way they were treated but not to the extent of being fully mature of knowing what is happening. However,her friend whom had the specialized talent of being able to harness the power of nuclear energy experienced a backlash causing him to develop cancer and fall ill.Sona frequently visited her friend in hopes of helping in but soon found she could do nothing as she knows technology more than she knows of biology.She slowly watches as her friend suffers in pain,while the medical staff do little to nothing to help him.It was then did Sona wishes calamity upon the Higher Ups,she soon heard rumors of the Black Bird and journeyed to an old Sanction.She turned back to see a bird fly away dropping a black feather.Picking it up she enters the Sanction and placed it on a broken pedestal. Suddenly the entire building shakes,all lights went out,the sun was blocked,the sky turned, a black bird flies into the center and stares straight into Sona's eyes,and starts to speak to her. "I don't have all day,explain...restrain from crying." Sona lashes out in hatred"I wish for all of them to die."The bird instead laughs and tells her "I don't make wishes come true,I don't make tragedies, and I don't make happiness.I do not care for the suffering of one And I cannot make you strong"Sona tries to hang onto the bird,screaming "wait! I'll do anything!Just help me".The bird turns to her for the final time and says "You can only help yourself",flying off as Sona watches a feather fall to the broken ground, she picks up the feather only to see it dissolves in her hand.She sighs,and returns to the city.Upon arriving she sees the dead body of her friend.She breaks into sorrow.Eventually several other children went missing,and Sona often snuck out to collect metal parts from the scrap yard or visits the grave of her former friend.Sometime then she saw the black bird looming over her presence.Annoyed,she grabbed a rock and threw it at the bird. However the rock was deflected back at her.It then flew right over and perched on top of the grave. Sona silently told the bird that she didn't need his help anymore,her friend is gone and she won't forgive him for it. The bird then told Sona"You blame me for your own inability to save him,you blame because you couldn't do it."she tries to object but to no avail.The bird eventually spoke again this time telling her "The rumors are true,things will begin anew again.Learn to stand for what you fight for." The words finally clicked for Sona realizing that she could finally stop pitying herself ,she started to instead plot for the freedom of others.It was at one point did she start to meet other people,namely a few other children like her.She manages to save Mi Mi from a drug overdose which was also the first time she realized she possess the ability to fully interact with technology.The staff at the facility however noticed this and sent their "hound" on Sona intending to kill her and harvest her.Unfortunately this turned out with the opposite effect which led to him joining her cause.The three eventually became closer friends, with Yu Li and Mi Mi sharing their intimate lives,and Sona even seeing Mi Mi's attraction to Yu Li. Meeting Ha Ni Relationships Yu Li-A good friend of Sona,often keeps to himself and rarely speaks. However he has shown many times to be trusting of the group of survivors and each share a close bond.He was formerly part of the Higher Ups and was trained at a young age to becoming a hired gun.With his IEN of being able to be a master at combat. Mi Mi-Later coming to be known as the "Bunny Man" in the first few games.After awhile of not seeing her friends again when Sona discovers her old friend,Mi Mi had changed.She had became what her title states as :The Rabbitman"although she often acts sweet her demeanor and body language suggests there's something off about her much more akin to being maniacally excited.After running to each other in the game Mi Mi had no expression of hesitance to attack Sona to her surprise,eventually Sona learned that the time she didn't see her friends again.Mi Mi suffered a whiplash from her past depression or condition which threw her into a volatile state.After that isolation, and schizophrenia snuck in.It was then after that a incident changed her life for the worse.Mi Mi now covers her face with a rabbit mask.She possess the IEN of Probability. Ha Ni- Black Bird -The Black Bird and later revealed to be the center of the games and overall the actual reason behind the misfortune of the entire planet.He viewed the reason for that is the fact that nobody could grant him happiness as he had tried for the world to come to a peace,but ultimately it continued to fail. He stated that he did not belong at the games but the games could not prevent him from intervening.His very reason for Sona to win the games was so he could finally be able to "set everything free". Games 1-5 Game 1;the goal of this game was simple within the city there's one programmed hidden "mule" containing the URL code which is hidden in a puzzle that must be solved but in order to do so theres a chain of hints leading up to the actual puzzle itself. Within the first game which takes place within Sectors 1,2 and 3 there are a total of 100 blocks total within the massive city. Trivia/Gallery Category:Blog posts